


atlas and his world

by IAmTheSun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ANYHOW, Anyways, Enjoy!, Explicit Language, Help, How Do I Tag, Like, Science, Someday, The Core (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Uhm, a billion hands, also, also this is the most i have written story wise in my life, and have read fics where they just hit me with them without warnings, and i had thought iit was THAT bad so like, and if itll make you feel better go wild, and probably work wise too, and you telling me would honestly make the both of us feel better, but he just wants 7 (Seven), but so far youre just gettin a whiff of it, but the boy deserves kisses after i beat him up, but this was fun, dont be afraid to say, dont worry about it, draft, enough rambling, he can form like, he could have all of the boyfriends in the world if he liked bro, hey if you guys need me to tag anything in particular, hm, honestly feel free to go and run with this, honestly this may not be as angsty as i usually do things, i accidentally made a friend cry with an au i made, i guess, i hated tagging this, i havent really ever gotten angry at a person in years, i understand triggers and uncomfortabe topics, i wanna go wild with u bro, im so sorry, im writing this because it makes me feel better, it might show, ita gonna be sans/sans/sans/sans/sans/sans/sans/sans, its so hard, maybe link me the work though???, nvbbolas, oh man the final product is gonna hurt, okay okay so, only stopped on paper bc i didnt have any more, so if the ending is shitty my bad bro, so if there IS anything like that in here i am so sorry, so im sorry if theres any mistakes, so many sanses, so uh, so uhhhh, that i will continue someday, thats modest i guess, there will be an eventual ship, this is gonna be my first fanfic, this is just aaaaaaa, this was all thought up of @ 12 am, watch out????, wooooh boy thats a lot, writing is h a r d okay??, writing on paper just helps me flow better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheSun/pseuds/IAmTheSun
Summary: Sans was VERY bored... and alone. So what happens when a old and forgotten friend gives him a call? And what will happen if he takes them up on their offer.((this is a DRAFT!! I probably will work on this again in the future, and I promise that there will be chapters and such! please have patience with my writing too!! its hard for me to actually commit to something and carry through with it, but it shall happen in time! thanks bro!))





	atlas and his world

**Author's Note:**

> Fucbjuabkba okay okay so ive had this idea for the while???? Bc i just like hurting the original sans, and as of late, he has once again retaken his true place as My Favourite Interest!!! So like,,,,,, totes gonna write my first fic about him. Bwksvcu but!! But!!! Im just releasing kinda the,, main concept for now???/ ur just getting the whiff of the entire shitshow rn broski,,,,, ill like,, probably???? Finish it entirely, multiple chapters and all, some,, day,,,,,,,,,,, cause im gonna b real with u here rn boo, someone else is gonna take My Main Interest for a while after this, but ill always come back to sans undertale,,,, nibnwfcnqop enough rambling im sorry if theres any mistakes or if the writing style seems all over the place!!!,,,!!,!1!!!!! Like i said, this is my first fic, and im rlly trying my best bros,,,,,, enjoy !!!!!!1!!!! <3

Sans was absolutely drenched in sweat and he felt like absolute trash. He had been standing in the same damn spot for nearly a week, exhausting his magic to keep the entire CORE together for nearly a week, and would have not known this information if not for the wonderful Doctor Alphys, who had been telling him over the comms with increasing anxiety. Al had offered to take his place, but then he reminded her that she didn’t have the right magic to do it. Honestly, and he felt a little guilty about it, but he was wishing he had taken her up on her offer.

It was damn hard work keeping the entire CORE together as to avoid a nuclear fallout that had enough power to kill them all 15 times over, but Sans was managing. Sort’ve. Okay, so maybe he was doing absolute shit, but that was the norm nowadays. He couldn’t really say Al was ‘holding on’ any better. Heh. The tiny lizard was practically dissolving under the stress, and the fact that she couldn’t find what was the cause of the CORE acting like this way wasn’t helping. 

Sans thought back to how he got stuck in this whole mess. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sans was sitting alone in his house. He found himself doing this more and more often. Ever since alternate versions of himself and the monsters of the Underground- or maybe they were the alternate versions?- anyways, ever since they’ve come to this world, the other Sans’ have taken a liking to his litter bro. He means, who wouldn’t? Paps was a big ol’ ball of sunshine, and the kindness he had to offer seemed endless, how could anybody resist that? His baby bro was the best monster to ever exist. Though… Sans hasn’t really met them yet. He didn’t really know if he wanted to.

He had been… depressed, when they had gotten to the surface. Anybody would be, if they saw the same scene thousands and thousands of times before, knowing that it would be repeated thousands of times more. So, he did what he always did when it had come to this. He locked himself in his room, and waited for the inevitable RESET. Soon, he’d wake up on a Monday morning in his bedroom, and Papyrus would knock on his door and tell him to stop being lazy, and the snow to the Ruins will be crumpled under tiny feet. 

But nothing happened. Well, something did happen, but no RESETS. It just made him more anxious. Soon, weeks turned into months, and months into an almost entire year. By now, the damage was done. By then, they had all already made their place in this world, my world. Completely out of orbit, and a billion light years away. It hurt the most when Paps started to drift away too. Or maybe he was the one drifting away? He didn’t know anymore.

Anyhow, he was alone here now, in this too big house. Papyrus going to be out with the others for about a week now, and had left yesterday. Sans was bored. Undyne and… Alphys, had stayed around the mountain. Tori had gone… somewhere, and he didn’t bother knowing in fear that the human was still with her. He hadn’t bothered to pay attention to friends like Mettaton, because the robot was always on the move. ‘Sides, he texted him… occasionally? That's… good enough, right? The robot was busy anyways, and Sans hadn’t wanted to bother him, of course. Grillby was living on top of his restaurant with his other self, the… angry purple one? Sans was pretty sure they both kept their names out of humour on his Grillby’s part. Apparently, the two of them had hit it off quite well together, and so had their business. He had drifted from Sans too. 

So here he was, sitting alone in his living room, alone in his house, all of the people he cares about long gone. Jeez, he was kinda getting pathetic here. 

Then, his phone rang. 

Sans stared at it silently, willing for it to just stop. He wasn’t in the mood to answer some unknown number. Literally, only two people knew his number, which was his lil bro and Grillbz. Can’t a depressed bastard just brood alone in peace? But alas, it just kept on ringing, and by now, Sans’ interest was piqued. Sans sighed, before flopping himself onto the grown and slowly worming himself to the coffee table. Damn, it was still ringing? They’re pretty insistent, whoever they are. So, Sans answered the phone, and did not get a wrong number or a random telemarketer. No, he got our one, our only…

Dr. Alphys.

“Hel- Hello? Is this- Is this uh… Shoot, I’m so- so sorry, this must be- this must be the wrong num-”

Before she could hang up, Sans let out a quiet “Al..?”. This seemed to renew he confidence, if just a bit, and so she continued. “S-Sans! It’s… it’s been a while, h-huh? I… uh, let's just get to the point! You- do you remember the CORE-? Ack! What am I saying, of cour- of course you do, jeez! Uh… somethings gunking it up? Lik- Like… like real bad Sans. I- uh, we already had shut down our CORES, me- me and the others! But in some-, uh, but in s-some cases, like ours, we- we just set it down on low power. And, uh… I need your help Sans. Lo- look, I know… I know it has been a very long time but… it’s your home turf too! And… and I thought that maybe you’d like to see it one last time…? I don’t- I dunno… I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to be back there together again, and if you want to back out that’s totally fine-”, but Sans interrupted her before she could start to doubt herself more. “Yes! Of course! Just a second, I’ll leave a note for my brother, and I’ll be right there, bye Al, see you soon!”, and just barely left enough time for her to let out a relieved albeit startled “Bye-?” of her own. Sans shot up. And fell down. And got up again, but much more slowly, and got to work.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, here he was. He wasn’t doing much stuff like Alphys, but he didn’t envy her. He was a damned good mechanic, and had originally been fixin’ everything he could get his hands on, looking and taking apart things Alphys needed him to look and take apart while she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then, it happened. It seemed as if the CORE was being crushed into a little ball, as if there was some black hole, a void it was trying to fill in. So, Sans did the one thing he had always done in situations like this. He grabbed hold of it, held on, and waited. Using every ounce of magic he had- and didn’t have- he held onto it and didn’t let go. 

As time ticked on, Sans felt his grip becoming looser and looser. Everytime he almost fell asleep, everytime he even looked away, the CORE would shudder and groan and curl in on itself just a bit more. Each and every time, Alphys would make a squeak over the comms, and get back to work, and so would Sans. Man, they were so screwed. 

Then, one day, there was a clutter over the comms, and they went out. Sans cursed to himself, unable to do anything without risking it all. The sweat running down his head seemed to double, something he had thought impossible. 

Suddenly, footsteps rang out through the hallway, none of them the awkward scuttling of Doctor Alphys. Shit. Sans cursed and cursed again- really, Papyrus would’ve been disappointed the first time- and prayed to whatever deity that was listening that they would pass by the room he was standing in, to just leave him alone, but such was not his luck. 

He heard a loud screech- SHIT WAS THAT PAPYRUS?!- and felt a magical entity coming at him at such speeds that would most definitely knock him over, and add some bruising while they’re at it. With the least amount of effort he could do, he made a shitty, tiny, Gaster Blaster, and had it hold whoever they were back. Instead of doing that, more of his magic had slipped in, made a regular Gaster Blaster, and knocked the person over.

Son of a bitch-

That single moment of his attention being divided just about lost them all of their lives. Luckily, he was able to get a good grip back on, but not before the machinery let out a low groan and shuddered even more into itself. 

Sans heard some shuffling behind him, and a voice angrily muttering “What the fuck…?” under their breath. Only awkward shuffling and ruffling of clothes followed after.  
It seemed that the deity got back to him late, but at this point, Sans would take whatever he could get. The sound of claws hurriedly clicking in the hallway would’ve made him cry out in relief if he weren’t occupied currently. 

“S- Sans! Watch o-... oh uh, uh… hi???”. Sans silently pleaded for her to do something, say their names or- or… gods, he didn’t know. 

“Yeah, hey, Alph was it? Who crawled up his ass and died?”. Alphys, bless her soul, squeaked indignantly for her friend. “H- HEY!! Sans i-is, Sans is my friend! And he’s really n

**Author's Note:**

> ((sorry, thats all i was able to write. like i said, ill come back to this someday, and itll be better paced with actual chapters. remember, please have patience with me!! thanks, and best wishes!))


End file.
